Stealing Glances
by mj89
Summary: A game or two between Hermione and Fleur, rated M just to be safe.


Stealing Glances

I can't believe we're playing this game again. When your engagement to Bill was announced I was sure that was it, but here we are. It's the night before your wedding and everyone's sitting around the dinner table at the Weasley's asking you to tell the story of how you two met over and over again. It's quite nauseating. Ginny keeps nudging me and making fun of your lovely accent, and I laugh and pretend to hate you as much as she does. I think she would be the one person who would approve of us though, anything would be better than you marrying one of her brother's to her.

I can still remember the night that this game started. It was the first night of my fourth year at Hogwarts. You came in, skipping and sighing in that blue dress of yours. I still don't know when exactly it was that you noticed me, but about halfway through the feast the game had officially begun. The more we play this game and the more thought I put into it, the more childish the game becomes to me. But that certainly doesn't stop me from playing. It started that night at dinner, and continued at breakfast the next morning. Then again at lunch. Then again when we passed each other in the hallway. Then again at dinner. Then again in the library. I should have found another place to study because I wasn't getting any work done, but I was too enthralled by our little game to really care. I can just imagine Ron fainting if he ever heard me admit that.

I can't believe we're playing this game again. Your sister is very perceptive. She seems to have caught on to our little game, watching us as if she were watching the final match at Wimbledon. For a second I entertain the idea that you told her, but only for a second. We have yet to discuss it so why would you tell her? As I look at your parents I try to imagine how they would react if they found out. They certainly don't seem thrilled with the Weasley's. Would they find me and my muggle parents beneath them as well? Although I don't think their opinion is what's stopping you from being with me.

I can still remember the night we finally met. I was wondering up and down the rows of books in the library looking for something interesting to read. A book on veela's caught my eye and when I pulled it off the shelf behind it was the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Your eyes. I was so surprised I dropped the book with a loud thud onto the library floor. After looking around to make sure Madam Pince wasn't going to come investigate, I kneeled down to retrieve the book. I stood up and turned to place the book back on the shelf and came face to face with you, almost dropping the book yet again. You smiled at me and took the book from my hands. We both knew there was no need for introductions. After flipping through the book for a short time you put it back on the shelf. I was about to protest and grab the book again when you decided to take my hand and lead me out of the library. You led me to the astronomy tower. Once we got to the top of the tower you let go of my hand and went to sit on one of the ledges. I watched you for a while, until you turned to me and patted the spot next to you. I took a deep breath and joined you. We spent a long time just looking out over the grounds and at the stars in a comfortable silence. Then you started the game again. After playing for an unknown amount of time you changed the rules. You didn't look away this time. Not only did you not look away, but you moved closer to me. I waited to see if you would move closer but it was obvious that you had made your move, now it was my turn. Did I want to play this new game?

I can't believe we're playing this game again. Actually, as I shook myself out of my memories of the past, I can't believe I hadn't noticed you left. I looked around and settled on your sister who motioned towards the stairs with her head ever so slightly. I would have thought I had imagined it if she hadn't smirked at me afterwards. After glancing around to see if anyone else had left too, which they hadn't, I excused myself from the table and headed to the bathroom. I arrived at the bathroom to find it dark and empty. Or so I thought. Two porcelain arms reached out of the darkness and pulled me into the bathroom forcefully, closing the door behind me. You pushed me back into the door with your body, your lips immediately fused to mine. This kiss was so different from the kiss we shared that first night.

I can still remember the night I made my decision. Did I want to play this new game? Of course I did. I made my move and slowly moved my lips to yours. We gently massaged each other's lips, savoring each and every second, committing it all to memory. When we finally had to pull apart because of lack of oxygen, you put your head down on my shoulder and I put my arm around your waist. We eventually made our way back down and I walked you to the Ravenclaw common room entrance. You shyly placed a kiss on my cheek, extremely close to my mouth, and waved goodbye as you disappeared through the portrait hole. I think I floated back to my room.

This kiss was so different from the kiss we shared that first night though, and from any kiss we've shared to date. This kiss was hard and needy. You were trying to tell me something. Dare I believe you were trying to tell me that it's me you really want to be with? You pull away and rest your forehead against mine.

"'ermione..," you whisper as you move to nuzzle the crook of my neck. I close my eyes and let out a low moan as you start sucking on my pulse point. We've never spoken before. Ever. I don't know what to make of you whispering my name, but I wish you would do it again. I let my hands wonder up under your shirt craving the skin to skin contact. I let out another moan when my hands discover that you're not wearing a bra tonight. I suddenly realize that this is my last chance to try and change your mind, to show you that you should be with me and to hell with all of your fears. I throw caution to the wind as I nibble on your ear and whisper your name as I begin to massage your breasts. You let out a gasp and lift your head to look me in the eye. I'm suddenly terrified that I just ruined everything, until you smile at me. Your smile continues to grow and you even laugh a little as you plant kisses all over my face.

I can't believe your leading me by the hand out of the bathroom and back down into the kitchen. You're telling everyone how sorry you are but that you're not going to be able to make it to the wedding tomorrow. I'm too shocked by the knowing smiles that your sister, Ginny and Bill are giving us to notice the shocked faces of everyone else. Then you're leading me towards the fireplace, grabbing some floo powder, and sending us spiraling towards our future together.

--

A/N: Sooo this is me trying to get back into writing. It's been a while so please let me know what you think. Probably shouldn't have written it while watching my baseball team lose a playoff game but oh well.


End file.
